An Artist's Recognition
by sandypenguin6
Summary: Ikki is having trouble creating artwork, but a little help from a certain metalbender might just uncover her true potential. Ikki x Huan friendship


**A/N: Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :) This one-shot was inspired by a little idea that appeared in _aikakone_'s story "The Wind Harp"(If you like this story then you should really check that one out if you haven't already). I've decided to share this story with you since I think that this ship is underrated and deserves more recognition, but that's just my opinion. Alright, that's it from me! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Ikki sank onto the cold metal floor of the studio and sighed dramatically. The desired effect of her outburst was lost when neither her younger brother nor the handsome metalbender turned from their current projects to display any sort of interest in her woes. If Ikki was being honest with herself, she knew that the only person's attention for whom she was pining was the latter's.<p>

Her lower lip stuck out into her trademark pout as her gaze rested indefinitely on Huan Beifong's rigid posture while he surveyed and adjusted his latest metal sculpture. His back was to her but she could tell by the way he stood and his occasional noises of exasperation that he was not pleased with his work. But then again, in the 2 years Ikki had known Huan, she couldn't remember a time when he was truly satisfied with his creations. She blamed his fickle yet fascinating artistic mind.

The young airbender found herself marveling yet again at his quiet, mysterious, almost forbidding demeanor; so unlike her own warm, chatty, welcoming personality. Ikki admired Huan for being so different from her, but also for his wonderful artistic sense, which is something she always respected and enjoyed seeing in people. Even though Ikki thought about Huan an awful lot, she knew that he could never be a realistic possibility for her. After all, he was 21 and she was a mere girl of 13. What a depressing thought…

Ikki stared up from her seat on the floor at her blank canvas, the reason she had gotten so depressed in the first place, feeling even worse than she did before. Thinking about her slim chances with Huan wasn't making her feel any better about her own art block. With a frustrated growl, she kicked over the easel and sent the untouched canvas crashing to the floor, finally making both heads of the two others in the room turn her way.

"Quiet down, Ikki! I'm trying to capture my 'inner Meelo' over here!"

Ikki lay flat on her back and stared at her younger brother upside-down. She gave a snort of derision when she heard him use the term "inner Meelo"; a term originating from Huan's critique of one of Meelo's earlier paintings. Meelo had scoffed at Huan's opinions at first, but soon came to respect him and seek his advice on his future works. That's why they were in Zaofu now: Meelo wanted more artistic instruction from the "master", and Ikki…she decided to tag along to visit Huan as well. After all, Huan and Ikki were friends, but since they lived so far away from each other Ikki didn't get to see him very often. Unless Zaofu needed some kind of help from the Air Nation, there weren't many opportunities for Ikki to visit Huan, much to her displeasure.

"Haven't you found it yet?" Ikki asked Meelo sarcastically. She was in too much of a foul mood to even humour her brother with courtesy. She sat upright and began absentmindedly braiding a piece of her long brown hair (a usual pastime of hers), staring at her feet.

"Ikki." That voice made her snap out of her stupor and slowly raise her head. How was it that the sound of her own name could send her stomach flipping? Huan stood above her, his expression conveying displeasure but his eyes showing concern. He knelt down beside his young friend, his long black hair swishing to the side like a large fan. "Whatever your issues are, I'm sure you don't need to take them out on the easel."

He attempted to give her a soft encouraging smile but, like most of his attempts at positive expressions, it failed, turning into more of a lip curl than an actual smile. Nevertheless, it cheered Ikki up a bit. She shamelessly giggled and beamed up at him before sighing and resting her chin in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Huan. I just got a little frustrated. I just can't seem to paint anything…"

The metalbender nodded solemnly, cupping his chin with his fingers, thinking. "Yes… I see that you're suffering from some kind of block… those are the worst. Sounds like you might need a different medium."

"Hm? A what?" Ikki hated having to act so clueless in front of him, but the truth was that she still had a lot to learn about art.

"A medium is the way you create your art. It's the way you show your ideas to the world. For example, my preferred medium is metal sculpting. Your brother's seems to be either painting or drawing." At this, Meelo gave his sister a goofy look which she simply ignored due to Huan's presence. "We just have to find a medium for you."

"Maybe I don't have one…" While Ikki yearned to become a better artist, a little voice inside her head told her that maybe she didn't have what it took to be a great artist, but Huan's next words stopped those thoughts dead in their tracks.

"Ikki…" His eyes bore into hers with the intensity that only speaking of art could bring to them while his voice speaking her name again made her stomach do another flop. "I've seen your drive, your passion in your work. You are talented. I know you can create something beautiful."

Ikki momentarily felt the breath completely leave her lungs (an unknown feeling to an airbender), and struggled to respond to his incredibly sincere and kind words.

"I-uh…wow. Thanks." She felt her cheeks grow warm under his regard but had no way of dispelling the sensation. Thankfully, Huan appeared not to have noticed (or at the very least, had not cared). "B-but…how can I find my 'medium'?"

"Hmmm…" Huan hummed pensively, watching Ikki's nimble fingers finish off the small braid in her hair and take one of the many hair ties in her pocket to hold it in place. His face seemed to relax as he addressed her again. "You're quite good at that," he said, gesturing to her hair.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty good at braiding. Lots of the airbenders and acolytes like when I style their hair. Even Jinora thinks I'm pretty good… what is it?"

"That's it, then. That's your medium."

"Really? This is art?" She lifted her tiny braid skeptically.

Huan took the end of the braid between his long fingers surveyed it with his usual level of intensity, causing Ikki to blush once more. Her eyes darted to Meelo who had mercifully turned his attention back to his work of art. Her heart fluttered when she realized how intimate a scene this would look from the outside. Of course, Huan didn't think anything like that. He was simply giving his opinion on her hair as an artist…nothing more. Ikki sighed inwardly. She was probably over-thinking this.

"Not only do I believe that this is art, Ikki." Huan spoke again as he let her braid drop down to her side. "I think it's stunningly detailed. You are talented." Her eyes widened at his compliment. Again, Huan seemed to pay her reactions no heed.

"Well, great." Ikki finally found her voice again. "I found my medium, I guess. But where can I find enough hair to make something…?" As if in answer to her question, Huan turned his head in search for her request and his long hair almost slapped Ikki in the face. The realization was so quick that Ikki couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Can I use your hair?" Ikki should have felt embarrassed for asking such a blatant question, but instead she felt only excitement. She was eager to prove her skills to Huan.

To her delight, Huan shrugged and sat down more comfortably next to her. "Why not? I've been trying to figure out a new hairstyle anyway." He fiddled with his dyed bangs and swiveled so his back was to Ikki.

"You're letting her braid your hair?" Meelo re-entered the conversation, clearly holding back his laughter. "I wish you luck, my good man."

"Very funny, Meelo!" Ikki snapped. "Haven't you found your inner self yet?"

"Oh yeah!" With that, Meelo was distracted once more and Ikki was free to complete her art.

* * *

><p>Huan's hair turned out to be perfect for braiding: very thick and, of course, long. Ikki spent at least an hour weaving his hair into all sorts of braids and patterns. The finished product was little more than a hodgepodge of random braids sticking out in all directions. Ikki liked the way it turned out; however much Meelo laughed at Huan as both he and Ikki stood up.<p>

"Well…" Huan surveyed her work in the mirror, pulling at one of the braids. "You did a marvelous job Ikki." Huan turned and gave her a genuine, wide smile. Ikki smiled back.

"Hey! Does this mean that you've become a 'hair-bender', Ikki?!" Meelo laughed at his own joke until he was rolling on the ground. Ikki rolled her eyes.

"No," Huan said. "She's an artist."

Ikki smiled to herself, Huan's words sticking with her even when they left Zaofu that evening. Huan respected her talents as an artist. For now, at least, that was enough.


End file.
